Just Friends
by sarahkcan94
Summary: Bella and Jacob are best friends, but Bella wants Jacob like no one else. To Bella's dismay, he's crushing hard on her best friend Alice. Who will Jacob choose in the end? Rated M for later chapters


I don't know how this happened. We were just friends, right? It didn't really seem like it right now. Friends did NOT touch eachother like he was touching me. I've wanted him for such a long time and, FINALLY, he was holding me like he actually wanted me too. HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? We were spooning one minute, and on the verge of sleep, and the next he was making me sigh his name? He didn't like me. He liked Ali. Or does he? I'm so confused, but this feels so good. WHAT THE HELL.

_3 months beore_

"Jacob! Why are you making me do this?" I whined, while on our break at work.

"Bella, quit whining, you're taking me if you like it or not!" He said jokingly with a wink at the end.

He knew what winking did to me too, and I couldn't resist. Jacob was my best friend, and he was ever-so-rudely demanding me to be his DD and take him to Emmett's house to get wasted. I, of course, obliged. Not just because I was a good friend; though, that's what he thought. I've liked Jake for as long as I can remember, and I would literally do anything for him. He knew it too, and he used it to his advantage.

"Ugh, fine." I grunted. "You owe me big time for this though."

"Yesss, Bella you're the best!" He wrapped me in one of his famous lung-and-heart-crushing bear hugs.

"Yeah yeah," I said while blushing, I always got red when he touched me. I have _no _idea how he didn't figure out my feelings for him. They were so obvious. 

"Just don't tell Ali about this, she'll hate that we're spending time together."

Ali (Alice) was my best friend, and the girl that Jake was hopelessy crushing on. Fortunately for me, Ali didn't like him like that. Apparently the thought of even kissing him was repulsive to her. I really don't know how, a _ton_ of girls dreamed of kissing Jake. I mean who wouldn't? With his short jet black hair, his large gleaming brown eyes that always turned black when he got mad, his extremely white teeth that glowed in contrast with his half-Filipino tanned skin, and his extremely muscled chest and back. Sure, his abs need work, but hey, so do mine.

Anyway, Ali for some reason got jealous when she found out Jake and I spend more time together then him and her. SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE HIM. She doesn't even have the right to get jealous. But, whatever, I don't want to cause trouble. Besides, I don't care. Just as long as we get to spend time together.

"Ugh, I still don't understand that. Whatever. That bitch still leads me on."

"Hey, don't say something to me that you wouldn't say to her face!" I said playfully.

"You wouldn't call me a bitch behind my back, would you Jakey?" I said with my best pouty face.

He laughed. "Of course not! You're my best friend baby, you'll never be a bitch to me." I looked down and went red. I loved when he called me baby, it was just a pet name to him, but it will always mean something more to me.

"Well good! Because you're ALWAYS gonna be an ass hole to me!" I said and ran as he chased me out of the break room. That's where we met, Great Wolf Lodge. We're both lifeguards there and work together most shifts. It sucks, but its a job.

The next day, as I pulled into Jakes driveway, I started to get nervous. _Jake? Drunk? _ I thought. We've never been around eachother drunk. What if he gets angry? Sad? Or worse, tries something with me he regrets? I've kissed one other guy in my life and I didn't even know him. If Jacob even TRIED to kiss me I would probably strip right there. _Bella. Chill. You got this, nothing is gonna happen. He likes Ali, not you. Suck it up. _That thought made me sad. Of course he likes Ali. She's a perfect Barbie doll: short and skinny with long blond hair and long legs. Not to mention big boobs and eyes that make even straight girls sigh. How could I even compare to that? With my dull blonde hair and my awkward height standing just under 5'7. I wasn't that skinny. Sure, I had big boobs and a nice butt, but I also had a slight belly to match. I wasn't anything special. I was just Bella.

"Hey Bells!" He said excitedly as he hopped in my car.

"Hey Jake." I replied dully.

"Ready to go? Emmett's house is about 25 minutes from here. Take a right out of my street." He said and pointed. I just nodded. He knew something was up.

"What's wrong Bella? You alright?" He said and squeezed my knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I lied and tried to change the subject.

"You ready to go get shitfaced?"

"HELL YEAH!" He replied with a fist bump and a 'whoop' at the end. He was such a goofball but I loved it.

"Oh hey, remember we're going over to Ali's later." I said. Ali's dad went out of town once a month to visit his sick mother, which made a perfect house for a tiny house party.

"Oh right! That means I get to be drunk ALL DAY!" He replied.

"Uh no, you gotta sober up to drive to her house at some point during the night." I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't you heard? I drive better drunk." He said with a smirk.

"JACOB RILEY BLACK. YOU WILL NOT!" I said and smacked his arm.

"Chill. Kidding Bells, you need to lighten up and trust me." He said and stared at me with the brown eyes I just wanted to swim in. I swallowed and payed attention to the traffic light ahead of me.

"I trust you Jake." I said seriously.

"Good, because I know whats best for me." He replied.

"Well obviously not because you chose to like Ali." I blurted out.

"Woah Bella, chill," he said "I was only joking."

"I know, I was just stating fact." I said.

"Hmm, is my best friend jealous of _her_ best friend?" he said jokingly.

That hit a nerve. I had always struggled with jealousy. Since I was 8 until even now. Being jealous of Ali was a given. She had everything I wanted in life and didn't even use it to her advantage.

"No. I'm not." I said. "Is this it?" We pulled up to a dark brown dumpy brick house. The grass looked like it hadn't been mowed in about 6 months and there were beer cans everywhere. Emmett was 21 and just happened to be our supervisor at work AND Jacob's best friend. And, apparently, a grade A slob.

"Yup!" He said and hopped out.

"Jake..." I whined and got out, "Are you sure he knows I'm coming? I don't really know Emmett except from work and it might be awkward..."

"Bells! Quit complaining, you'll be fine. No big deal, we'll only be here a few hours anyway. Doesn't take that long with Whiskey." He said and winked.

Just then, Emmett stumbled out of the door, obviously already started drinking without him. At 2 in the afternoon. Classy.

"Jake! Bella! Come in!" Emmett slurred slightly, "I only have one rule; don't let the cat out!"

The entire time I was there all I did was sit on their cat-piss-stained- couch while they drank a bottle of whiskey straight and played Black Ops. Jacob completely ignored me the entire time I was there; it was like I was invisible. The two words he said to me while we were there were, "move over." Awesome. I wasted my entire afternoon hoping maybe wishing Jacob would blurt his feelings out to me or something. But the only real difference between drunk Jake and sober Jake was how much he talked. He talked way more drunk. It was almost like he was on speed. At 4:30 it was time to leave, so I picked up my purse and told him we needed to get him home so he could sober up. He obliged without a word and fist bumped Emmett and we left. We got in the car and he layed his seat back and closed his eyes. Great, not even a "thanks" or a pat on the back? Wow, see if I ever do something like this for him ever again. Just as we pull on the highway he looks over at me.

"Bella. Thanks for doing this. I've never had a friend as great as you, I really love you." He said, stared at me for what seemed like forever and the grabbed my hand and held it. I almost got in an accident in awe of what happened. He 'really loved' me? He's holding me with his warm hands? _Bella. Chill. He's completely drunk. He doesn't mean it._ Oh right. We're just friends.

"Thanks baby, anything for you. Love you too." I replied. My heart is still beating practically out of my chest but I got over it after a few minutes. _He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me._ I repeated over and over in my head. _He likes Ali._ I squeezed his hand and rubbed it with my thumb occasionally, and he would return the favor. A song came over the speakers of my car. Taylor Swift of course, I swear she follows me around and writes songs about me. I feel like I should copywright my life. _You Belong With Me. I _had never really listened to the song until now. And I mean _really _listen to it. The entire chorus hit me. Jacob belonged with me. Not Ali, not anyone else. I was the healthiest person for him. I made him happier than anyone else, I saw it and he even told me himself. Why won't he just understand that we belong together? I could make him so happy. He deserves so much better. In that moment, him holding my hand, staring into my eyes with a drunken grin on his face, I realized something I had never seen before. Love. Want. I wanted him like no one else I've ever wanted in my life. I would give everything and anything just to be with him. And it scared the absolute shit out of me. We pulled into his driveway and he drunkenly got out. I walked him to his door to make sure he got there alright. Good thing his parents were out, or else this could have gone really bad.

"Be at Ali's Dad's house tonight around 10 tonight, okay? Set an alarm, because I know you're going to go nap and I know you won't wake up for awhi-" He cut me off and wrapped me in the biggest most passionate long hug I've ever experienced. Only he could take my breath away while hugging me. He does terribly good things to my body. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, hoping desperately he would maybe lean in, but he just patted me on the arm.

"I'll see you later baby. We're staying the night at Ali's, right?" He said with a wink.

He left me breathless with just a wink. Again. "Yeah, as far as I know. You'll probably have to sleep on the floor, ha! Sucks for you!" I said playfully and punched his arm.

He put his hand on the door knob and stopped.

"WE." He corrected and winked. He walked in the door without looking back. _We? We what? We'll have to...sleep on the floor. Oh my God. _


End file.
